the_real_faces_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Li
'Vincent Weiguang "Vince" Li '(April 30th, 1968) was an Canadian murderer and cannibal, who on July 30th,2008, stabbed, decapitated, and cannibalized, 22-year-old Timothy Richard "Tim" McLean, Jr. Vincent Li Vincent Weiguang Li, commonly known as Vince Li, was born in Dandong, Liaoning, China, on April 30th, 1968. In 1992, Li graduated from University of Wuhan Institute of Technology with a Bachelor of Science degree in computers. From 1994–1998, Li worked in Beijing as a computer software engineer. Li immigrated to Canada from China on June 11th, 2001 (though some newspapers mistakenly reported 2004) becoming a Canadian citizen on November 7th, 2006. The psychiatrist Stanley Yaren, who later examined Li, said Li was hospitalized in 2003 or 2004 after an incident with the Ontario Provincial Police. He worked in Winnipeg at menial jobs at Grant Memorial Church for six months to support his wife, Anna. Pastor Tom Castor, who employed Li, said he seemed happy to have a job and was committed to doing it well, despite a language barrier with other congregation members. "I think he would occasionally feel frustrated with not being able to communicate or understand," Castor told CTV Winnipeg. "But we have a very patient staff and he seemed to respond well." Castor also said Li did not show any signs of anger issues or any other trouble before he quit in the spring of 2005. He worked as a forklift operator in Winnipeg while his wife worked as a waitress. Li first moved to Edmonton in 2006, abruptly leaving his wife alone in Winnipeg until she joined him later. His jobs included service at a Wal-Mart, at a fast-food restaurant, and newspaper delivery. His delivery boss, Vincent Augert, described Li as reliable, hard-working and not showing any signs of trouble. Four weeks before the killing, he was fired from Wal-Mart following a "disagreement" with other employees. Shortly before the incident, Li asked for time off from his delivery job to go to Winnipeg for a job interview. Tim McLean Timothy Richard "Tim" McLean, Jr. was born on October 3rd, 1985, at Victoria General Hospital. He grew up both in Winnipeg and Elie with more family than he could shake a stick at. Tim was very active. He loved soccer, football, motorbikes, and generally anything that would get him into dirt and trouble. He could always bring out the best in people with his charm and never tired of pulling pranks. When he got older he got a job at a carnival. His fellow workers described him as kind, caring, and never ran out of jokes. Incident According to witnesses, McLean was sleeping with his headphones on when the man sitting next to him suddenly produced a large knife and began stabbing McLean in the neck and chest. The bus driver pulled to the side of the road so that he and all the other passengers could exit the vehicle. The attacker then decapitated McLean and displayed his severed head to other passengers standing outside. The driver and two other men had attempted to rescue McLean but were chased away by Li, who slashed at them from behind the locked bus doors. Li then went back to McLean's body and began severing other parts and consuming some of his victim's flesh. At 8:30 p.m., the Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP) in Portage la Prairie received a report of a stabbing on a Greyhound bus west of the city. They arrived to find the suspect still on board the bus, being prevented from escaping by another passenger, the bus driver, and a truck driver who had provided a crowbar and a hammer as weapons. The other passengers were huddled at the roadside, some of them crying and vomiting. As the suspect had earlier attempted to escape by driving the bus away, the driver had engaged the emergency immobilizer system, rendering the vehicle inoperable. Witnesses had observed the suspect stabbing and cutting McLean's body, and carrying McLean's severed head. By 9:00 p.m., police were in a standoff with the suspect and had summoned special negotiators and a heavily armed tactical unit. The suspect alternately paced the length of the bus and defiled the corpse. Police officers then observed Li eating parts of the body. Meanwhile, the stranded passengers were transported from the scene to be interviewed at the Brandon RCMP detachment. RCMP officers reportedly heard Li say, "I have to stay on the bus forever."The incident took place near Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, during a trip from Edmonton to McLean's hometown of Winnipeg. At 12:01 p.m. on July 30th, 2008, Tim McLean (October 3rd, 1985 – July 30th, 2008), a carnival barker, was returning home to Manitoba after working at a fair in Alberta. He departed Edmonton on board Greyhound bus 1170 to Winnipeg, via the Yellowhead Highway through Saskatchewan. He sat at the rear, one row ahead of the toilet. At 6:55 p.m., the bus departed from a stop in Erickson, Manitoba, with a new passenger, Vince Weiguang Li. Li, described as a tall man in his 40s, with a shaved head and sunglasses, originally sat near the front of the bus, but moved to sit next to McLean following a scheduled rest stop. McLean "barely acknowledged" Li, then fell asleep against the window pane, headphones covering his ears. According to witnesses, McLean was sleeping with his headphones on when the man sitting next to him suddenly produced a large knife and began stabbing McLean in the neck and chest. The bus driver pulled to the side of the road so that he and all the other passengers could exit the vehicle. The attacker then decapitated McLean and displayed his severed head to other passengers standing outside. The driver and two other men had attempted to rescue McLean but were chased away by Li, who slashed at them from behind the locked bus doors. Li then went back to McLean's body and began severing other parts and consuming some of his victim's flesh. At 8:30 p.m., the Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP) in Portage la Prairie received a report of a stabbing on a Greyhound bus west of the city. They arrived to find the suspect still on board the bus, being prevented from escaping by another passenger, the bus driver, and a truck driver who had provided a crowbar and a hammer as weapons. The other passengers were huddled at the roadside, some of them crying and vomiting. As the suspect had earlier attempted to escape by driving the bus away, the driver had engaged the emergency immobilizer system, rendering the vehicle inoperable. Witnesses had observed the suspect stabbing and cutting McLean's body, and carrying McLean's severed head. By 9:00 p.m., police were in a standoff with the suspect and had summoned special negotiators and a heavily armed tactical unit. The suspect alternately paced the length of the bus and defiled the corpse. Police officers then observed Li eating parts of the body. Meanwhile, the stranded passengers were transported from the scene to be interviewed at the Brandon RCMP detachment. RCMP officers reportedly heard Li say, "I have to stay on the bus forever." On July 31st, 2008, at 1:30 a.m., the suspect attempted to escape from the bus by breaking through a window. The RCMP arrested Li soon afterward. He was shot with a Taser twice, handcuffed and placed in the back of a police cruiser. Parts of the victim's body, placed in plastic bags, were retrieved from the bus, while his ear, nose and tongue were found in Li's pockets. The victim's eyes and a part of his heart were never recovered and are presumed to have been eaten by Li. At 10:00 a.m., Greyhound representatives took the other passengers to a local store to replace their clothes, which remained on the bus. They arrived in Winnipeg at 3:30 p.m. that day, to be reunited with family members and friends. Fifth Estate The Fifth Estate, a Canadian documentary show on Cbc, made a documentary in 2009 about the McLean murder. It was named "Bus 1170: Vince Li and the Greyhound murder" It had interviews with witnesses, Carol De Delley, Tim McLean, Sr., McLean, Sr. wife. and Tim McLean, Jr. friends. They revealed the interviews with Vince Li and Vince Li's psychiatrist Dr. Stanley Yarin who said "Vince Li is as much as a victim as Tim McLean was." Gallery Hqdefault.jpg Th.jpg Th0AZGRF5E.jpg Th3TECSCGK.jpg Th3URWY6N8.jpg Th5EALWSZG.jpg Th61WKNXU5.jpg ThAVI2RGOB.jpg ThJC1ADPN3.jpg ThBH5GHWLU.jpg ThDAWPS6JL.jpg ThFYYIXBBY.jpg ThFYYLBUGN.jpg ThG37EE92R.jpg ThF08S7546.jpg Tim McLean Memory.png 695364.jpg thOY8A2B42.jpg GN140228SHIRLEE_640x360_175700547892.jpg who-was-tim-mclean-photo-u1.jpg thM04G7QNL.jpg|Tim dressing as his alternate persona JokAwild 300x300.jpg 300x300 2.jpg|McLean (Center) 300x300 3.jpg 300x300 4.jpg|McLean (Right) 300x300 5.jpg|McLean's license mug shot 300x300 6.jpg 300x300 7.jpg 10400542_21401039330_2671_n.jpg 17861886_1229753827141814_7502740933744167516_n.jpg 300x300 8.jpg 300x300 9.jpg 1934137_22367002983_8843_n.jpg 10400566_22365717983_9714_n.jpg 10400566_22365787983_9261_n.jpg 10400701_28237956755_8267_n.jpg 10400705_21577309997_1111_n.jpg|Tim McLean (Second last from the right) 10400705_21577314997_1467_n.jpg|McLean (Left) 10400705_21577319997_1847_n.jpg|McLean (Left) 10400705_21577324997_2206_n.jpg 15951927_10154393746122984_2662692184919728803_n.jpg 16426302_10154978900426252_5681392431462204344_n.jpg 18765699_10155351988681252_2226274023255760169_n.jpg 30594813_10156313221626252_4679901961787539456_n.jpg 10400566_22365707983_9271_n.jpg Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-19-40.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-19-14.png|Tim and his mother Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-18-59.png|Tim and his father Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-18-27.png|Screenshot from one of Tim's videos Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-17-21.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-17-10.png|Tim (right) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-16-48.png|Tim (second to last on the right) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-16-41.png|Tim as a child Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-16-36.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-16-28.png|Tim (in the black hat center) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-16-23.png|Tim (left) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-16-20.png|Tim (left) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-16-18.png|Tim (left) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-16-15.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-16-12.png|Tim (at very top of tree with a blue-green hat) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-15-39.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-15-00.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-14-56.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-14-52.png|Tim (being carried) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-14-48.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-14-44.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-14-41.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-14-37.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-14-25.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-13-41.png Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-13-07.png|Tim (sitting with no shirt) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-12-42.png|Tim (sitting with no shirt) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-12-27.png|Tim (sitting with no shirt) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-12-09.png|Tim (left with football) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-11-56.png|Tim (center) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-11-30.png|Tim (left) Screenshot_2018-04-21-18-11-16.png|Tim (right) Screenshot_2018-04-22-11-05-38.png Screenshot_2018-04-22-11-05-33.png Screenshot_2018-04-22-11-04-04.png Screenshot_2018-04-22-11-00-19.png|Tim (at the end in the right side in a black backwards hat) Screenshot_2018-04-22-10-59-07.png|Tim (on top of the couch with a backwards black hat) Screenshot_2018-04-22-10-58-26.png|Tim (on the right) Screenshot_2018-04-22-10-55-32.png|Tim (in the center with no shirt) Screenshot_2018-04-22-10-54-31.png Screenshot_2018-04-22-10-55-01.png Category:Murderer Category:Real Zombie Category:Cannibal Category:Male Category:Chinese Category:Middle-Age Category:Chinese-Canadian